


The Romance of the Sun and the Moon

by JohnlockedAndLoaded (Felar)



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Celestial AU, Celestial!lock, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felar/pseuds/JohnlockedAndLoaded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://liara-hawke.tumblr.com/post/83182637179/just">So I saw this picture on tumblr... </a>
</p>
<p>Then this happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Romance of the Sun and the Moon

The Moon was alone one evening, shining in the midnight sky. Although he was surrounded by myriads of tiny, sparkling stars, he felt as if there was no one to understand him. But all these lights were too dim to hold his interest. He eagerly searched the skies for a friend, perhaps a meteor, with whom to discuss the joys and sorrows of his life. But there was nobody.

On the other side of the world, the Sun yawned and awoke to shine his light upon the blue-green planet. He heard the call to duty, and saw the waves of people bowing and praying. He felt full of good will and charity towards the masses, he warmed the sick with the most delicate of bedside manners. But many learned not to anger him for he has burnt many who dared to provoke his wrath. 

The Moon stayed alone, suspended in the sky with none to touch him. A tiny star whispered to him of a great being, the Sun, who brought joy and light to the world. He listened with interest, for it seemed that once, a long time ago, he had seen a being such as this. Beautiful as he was, the Sun seemed always just beyond his reach. He would visit the places where he had been, and would always find that he had just left. Those who knew him spoke of his wonder and his loyalty, and he felt curious as to why and how the Sun would always sustain the commitment to his duty without wavering or cycles. This caused the Moon to become interested in Sun in a way that he did not quite understand.

Now the Sun was unaware of his interest, for he was too busy making the crops grow and warming the world. Those who wished his light had only to look upward to heaven and he was there, beaming down upon them.

The Moons interest caused him to become a little more fervent in his searching. He continued to follow the Sun, always coming nearer to him, always hearing that he had just left that portion of the sky, or was just over the next mountain range. Where before there was despair, now he was ever more hopeful, for he knew that he was approaching his presence.

He came closer and closer, until one glorious day came when he stood before him, naked and unafraid. The world looked up and saw only blackness - in the middle of the day. But the Moon stood mid-way between the Sun and the earth, and all of his glory was for his.  
The Sun’s light blotted out all of his loneliness, all of his pain, all of his past. He stood bathed in wonder before the Sun, whose light filled his soul.

All too soon, he passed away from him full of light and joy, and though his light was too bright to remember, it was also too powerful to forget. He was dizzy with wonder. As time passed, it seemed that he once had been a being full of light, yet it was so long ago… All too soon the last drops of light waned and he realized how alone he was once more. His mood was gloomy and he yearned for the time when he was not quite so alone.

It was then that the Moon would reach out for help, for he would only do so in those darkest moments. It was by that smallest be able to sense the warmth left on the trail the sun had traveled for even the Earth itself seemed to desperately cling to the last vestiges of it’s time in the Sun. Finally, fueled on nothing but his self willed, unbending quest, he could finally see the object of his affection just over the horizon. 

It was then that the Sun saw the Moon and reached out his hand to help his friend and lover to his side, and with in that small gesture the Moon was lost only shining for this single being and letting only tawdry remnants of his brilliance for the rest of the world. 

And so the Dance goes on even until this day. Each traveling on their own path, the Sun set in his stubborn ways that are only rivaled in the tenacity of the Moon. Only outside observers can see their path as intertwined. Both declaring independence for barely a fortnight before reaching out for the other… for all eternity.


End file.
